1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. For memory devices storing binary data, higher integration is required to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. To realize the requirement of higher integration, line widths of components constituting the memory devices are becoming narrower.
In addition to the higher integration density, the memory device is required to have high reliability. However, the increase in integration density may deteriorate the reliability of the memory devices, and thus, there have been extensive studies on new technology that provides improved reliability to memory devices.